1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cobalt or cobalt alloy composite materials reinforced with silicon carbide fibers and a method for producing the same. Recently space development and atomic energy development proceed and therefore materials capable of resisting a super high temperature are demanded and it has been attempted to reinforce metals with fibers and the production of materials which can be used under severe circumstances has been attempted by reinforcing metals with alumina fibers, boron fibers, tungsten fibers, carbon fibers and the like and the materials capable of being practically used have been used in part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the study relating to metal composite materials reinforced with silicon carbide fibers has been made by using silicon carbide whiskers and as the metals to be reinforced with said whiskers, aluminum, iron, nickel, beryllium, cobalt, titanium and the like have been taken into account. Among them, cobalt is hopeful as a base material of heat resistant and oxidation resistant materials. However, in the cobalt composite material reinforced with silicon carbide whiskers, cobalt, when heated at a high temperature higher than 700.degree. C. for a long time, reacts with silicon carbide and the shear strength between silicon carbide and cobalt in the above described composite material lowers. Accordingly, the cobalt composite material reinforced with silicon carbide whiskers has not yet been practically used.